Thirteenth Master
The thirteenth incarnation of the Master went through stolen body after stolen body. Biography A body in decay Meeting his future The Master regenerated, and, now in his final incarnation, arrived on a Time Lord base on Tersurus with the intention of infiltrating their database. There he encountered a future version of himself, who burned his body, leaving him a fraction above death. The future Master then signalled Gallifrey for Goth to arrive. : Vampire of the Mind)]] Before Goth could arrive, the Cult of the Heretic switched the Master's mind with that of his future self. (AUDIO: The Two Masters) While he remember being in great pain, the process left gaps in his memory. He proceeded to return to a site of former imprisonment to construct a plan to regain his memories. He returned to a prison in the south of England, where his former self had lured a mind leech. He set up the Dominus Institute in order to lure the Doctor to him, planning to absorb his intellect. The Sixth Doctor made a deal with the mind leech, one which had the leech only take the Doctor's short term memory. This was enough to sustain the Master, but ruined his overall plans. The Master fled from the prison in his TARDIS. (AUDIO: Vampire of the Mind) During this incarnation, the Master experienced pain which was almost unendurable. (AUDIO: The Two Masters) Revenge on Gallifrey The Master made Goth, in line for the position of Lord President of the High Council of Time Lords, into his slave, continuing to promise him power until Goth could no longer fight his mental dominance. : The Deadly Assassin)]] Whilst on Gallifrey, the Master also took over the Matrix, and realised that the Eye of Harmony resided beneath the Panopticon. He believed he could use the Sash of Rassilon to protect himself from the raw power of the Eye and channel that energy to renew himself. With a telepathic summons and a vision of the future created by the Matrix, the Master lured the Fourth Doctor to Gallifrey, seemingly to prevent the murder of the then-serving Lord President. The Doctor failed and ended up on trial for the President's murder. . (TV: The Deadly Assassin)]] After Goth died, the Doctor defeated the Master in physical combat and, as a result, the Master fell into a crevice created by a localised earthquake. He gained access to his TARDIS in the confusion and escaped, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) having been able to convert the energy from the Eye of Harmony and partially heal himself. (AUDIO: Trail of the White Worm) Beyond Gallifrey The Master followed the Doctor's TARDIS from Gallifrey, but was knocked off course passing through the transduction barrier and landed in London during the 1890s. (AUDIO: Masterpiece) He asked the locals if he could speak to someone in authority. Inspector Quick was the first on the scene. The Master wasted no time in hypnotising Quick for his goals, (AUDIO: The Museum of Curiosities) giving him several tasks to carry out on his behalf. (AUDIO: Jago & Son) The Master walked the streets of London, concealing himself with a mask and walking with a cane. He spoke to Maurice Ravel, interested in a watch he carried with the Prydonian Seal on it. The Master later learned that Jago and Litefoot were the Doctor's contacts in the time period, and intended to visit them. (AUDIO: Maurice) The Master had Quick bring him a sample of Jago and Litefoot's DNA, planning to poison them so that they would summon the Doctor to help them. (AUDIO: The Woman in White) The Master became frail, barely able to stand. He planned to use the Doctor's artron energy in order to heal his form. He travelled to the Red Tavern and spoke to Ellie Higson, hypnotising her so that he could learn of Jago and Litefoot. Jago and Litefoot learned of the location of the Master's lair with the help of Madame Sosostris, and encountered the Master there. Sosostris' assistant revealed himself to be the Sixth Doctor. The Master activated a machine to drain the life energy of Jago and Litefoot, before absorbing the Doctor's artron energy. The Doctor reversed the flow of the machine and the Master's life began to be drained. After the Doctor smashed his equipment, the Master slipped into his TARDIS and escaped. However, he left behind some trouble for Jago and Litefoot to deal with; he reverted Ellie Higson's metabolism to its natural state, causing her to lose control of her vampiric hunger. (AUDIO: Masterpiece) With his TARDIS still in the form of a clock, the Master attempted to steal Iris Wildthyme's body, (PROSE: The Scarlet Shadow) and was captured by the Sild. (PROSE: Harvest of Time) : The Abominable Showmen)]] Still looking a little "putrescent", (COMIC: The Abominable Showmen) the Master was greeted by , who had developed a plan to form a band to hypnotise viewers of The Battle of the Bands Beyond the Stars. , and all joined in the plan, and the team spent "decades" practising. (COMIC: The Five Masters) After unveiling their presence to the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald, (COMIC: The Abominable Showmen) the Masters prepared for their performance. However, the "Tremas" Master began to fight with Missy over the control of her device, believing that he alone could hold the universe in his grasp. The decaying Master joined in the struggle, declaring that his future selves were idiots. The five were quickly disqualified, seemingly destroying them. (COMIC: The Five Masters) : The Light at the End)]] Discovering that the Celestial Intervention Agency were gathering illegal Vess weapons, the Master blackmailed their agent, Straxus, into handing over a conceptual bomb. The Master then visited Bob Dovie and, after killing his family, planned the device into his head. When Dovie saw the inside of the Doctor's TARDIS, his refusal to believe in it caused the Doctor's TARDIS to explode, causing its timeline to begin to collapse. With the Doctor's timeline collapsing along with the TARDIS's, the Doctor's first eight incarnations joined forces to avert the detonation of the bomb, before the First Doctor erased the events from history. (AUDIO: The Light at the End) Fighting the Fourth Doctor The Master plotted to capture the Z-battery that the Doctor left on Earth to repair his TARDIS during his exile. The Master's plan was to use the Z-radiation within the battery, combined with the O-radiation which permeated Oseidon, to create powerful ZO-radiation which the Master could use to renew himself. For his plot, the Master entered into an alliance with the Kraals, and created two robot duplicates; one to pose as Kraal Chief Scientist Tyngworg, (AUDIO: The Oseidon Adventure) and a second to search for genetically engineered alien worm in Derbyshire. (AUDIO: Trail of the White Worm) The Doctor defeated the Master by using a Master android duplicate he had constructed to kidnap the real Master, and take him away in his own TARDIS, before his plan could be fulfilled. (AUDIO: The Oseidon Adventure) The Master then posed as Inspector Efendi of the Intergalactic insurance agency so that he could find spaceships full of gold bullion. He then employed the Salonu to steal this gold, which attracted the attention of the Doctor and Leela to investigate. The Master then used the telepathic abilities of the Salonu to influence Leela into thinking that she was the Master's assassin, and that he was the great Xoanon who desired the death of the Doctor. The Salonu Prime, with the help of the Doctor, noticed the Master's influence and undid the conditioning. (AUDIO: The Evil One) Shandar of the Rocket Men invited the Master on his ship the Asteroid, where the Master saw the Doctor was Shandar's prisoner. When he confronted the Doctor, the Master used his Tissue Compression Eliminator on him, and apparently killed him, but he realised he had only destroyed a duplicate. The real Doctor was in fact pretending to be Oskin, and used that guise to bring down the force field around the ship, and used K9 Mark I to stall the Master's TARDIS once it had passed the force field so that the slaves on board the Asteroid could be freed. The Master overrode K9's tampering and kidnapped Leela after she had left the Doctor. (AUDIO: Requiem for the Rocket Men) The Master then used Leela to be his champion at the death match, where she used her skills to win. The Doctor tracked her down to the death match and managed to destroy it. (AUDIO: Death Match) The Master attempted to rend asunder the constellation of Mandus using a segment of the Key to Time, but was defeated by the Doctor. (PROSE: Cold Fusion) On Kendrax, the Master attempted to ally himself with the Daleks and the Cybermen, but his plan was foiled by Romana II. (PROSE: The Not-So-Sinister Sponge) He also entered a pact with the Embodiment of Gris, but found himself again bested by the Doctor. (PROSE: Cold Fusion) : The Keeper of Traken)]] The Master was drawn to and became stranded on the planet Traken, the centre of the Traken Union, in a TARDIS configured into the sculpture-shaped Melkur. He plotted to take over the Source also located on the planet Traken, the power behind the Traken Union, and use it to restore himself. To this end, over a period of years, he won over Kassia, who later married Tremas and became a stepmother to Nyssa. His plans were thwarted by the Doctor and Adric when the Keeper of Traken summoned them, having sensed something of his machinations. With the help of Tremas and Nyssa, the Doctor removed the Master from the Source. : The Keeper of Traken)]] However, with some of the Keeper's powers lingering, the Master merged with Tremas, stealing his body. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) In Tremas' body Besting the Fourth Doctor In his new body, the Master went to Earth, where he trapped the Doctor's TARDIS in a gravity bubble. He killed Tegan Jovanka's aunt Vanessa and a police constable with his Tissue Compression Eliminator. He then went to Logopolis, where he pretended to be Tremas to gain Nyssa's cooperation, giving her a bracelet that allowed him to control her arm. Using her as a hostage, he perverted the Block Transfer Computations and held the planet for ransom until its secret was revealed. This made the causal nexus unravel and also broke the Logopolitans' blockade of entropy, allowing it to swallow several galaxies, including the entire Traken Union. The entropy wave was so threatening that the Master agreed to work with the Doctor to stop it. They travelled to the Pharos Project on Earth to do so, using the last theorem of Logopolis to reopen Charged Vacuum Emboitments. His true plan was revealed however, when he sent a message to the peoples of the universe that he would stop the entropy only if they submitted to his rule. While the Doctor stopped the Master's signal to shut down the CVE that would halt the entropy wave, the Master caused him to fall off the Pharos Project's radio telescope and regenerate, allowing the Master to escape. (TV: Logopolis) Battling the Fifth Doctor . (TV: Castrovalva)]] As the Fifth Doctor made his leave in the TARDIS, the Master reappeared and kidnapped Adric and held him in a hadron web to make him a part of his TARDIS. Using a projection of Adric on board the TARDIS, the Master sent the Doctor's TARDIS hurtling to destruction at Event One, but the Doctor saved his TARDIS through the Architectural Configuration. The Master used Adric's block transfer computations to create Castrovalva in the Andromeda Galaxy, where the Doctor would recover from his regeneration. He escaped from the recursion trap and tried to kill the Doctor, but was attacked by the enraged citizens with the city itself due to collapse. (TV: Castrovalva) The Master remained trapped Castrovalva for some time, but was able to find a way to project himself in England in the 1920s. In an attempt to capture and kill the Doctor and his companions and escape Castrovalva, the Master manipulated Harry Houdini to send a psionic distress call to his old friend. When the Doctor answered the call, Houdini claimed that he needed help to stop a fortune teller. However, when the Master's plan was uncovered, the Doctor managed to stop his enemy's revenge plan. (AUDIO: Smoke and Mirrors) : Time-Flight)]] The Master eventually escaped from Castrovalva, (TV: Time-Flight) but in the attempt, it caused damage to the dynamorphic generators, making it difficult to continue piloting his TARDIS. (PROSE: The Quantum Archangel) He travelled to Earth in 140,000,000 BC, where he disguised himself as the magician Kalid, hoping to use the Xeraphin gestalt to replace his dynamorphic generators. He brought two Concordes to his Citadel via a time contour. The second held the Doctor, his TARDIS and companions. He originally planned to use the captured passengers to break into the Sanctum and take control of the Xeraphin and add him to his TARDIS, but then he acquired the Doctor's TARDIS in a trade with him for a part the Doctor needed for his own TARDIS. The Xeraphin contacted Nyssa and let Tegan and her enter the Citadel, where the Master revealed his true form. The Master held the passengers hostage for parts from the Doctor's TARDIS. The second Concorde was returned to its own time and the Master ended up on Xeriphas with the freed and angry Xeraphin. (TV: Time-Flight) : The King's Demons)]] On Xeriphas, the Master found and acquired Kamelion, a shape-changing android that could be easily controlled by a strong mind. Managing to elude Xeraphin, the Master escaped to England in 1215. (TV: The King's Demons) Killing the French knight "Sir Giles Estram" to assume his identity, (PROSE: Sanctuary) the Master made Kamelion impersonate John of England to prevent the signing of Magna Carta. However, the arrival of the Doctor caused interference with his plans. After the Doctor defeated him in a joust, the Master fled in his TARDIS after the still-disguised Kamelion offered the Doctor the choice of saving him or another captive. (TV: The King's Demons) : The Five Doctors)]] When the High Council of the Time Lords discovered that various incarnations of the Doctor had been taken into the Death Zone on Gallifrey, they asked the Master for help and offered him a new cycle of regenerations as a bargaining tool. He agreed and was given a copy of the Seal of the High Council by the Castellan to prove his credentials. However, the Third Doctor did not believe the Master and blamed him for their being there, taking the seal from him on the pretence that he would return the "stolen property" to the High Council. He soon after encountered the Fifth Doctor, who also had trouble believing him, especially now he no longer had the seal. Before he could further attempt to gain his trust, however, a group of Cybermen ambushed them, the Doctor using the Master's recall device to escape and meet with the High Council when the Master was knocked out. Upon waking up, he formed a temporary alliance with the Cybermen to guide them to the Dark Tower, although it was clear they would kill him once he was no further use. After he let the Tower's traps slaughter the Cybermen, he hinted to the First Doctor how to get past security, but then grew power-hungry at the mention of immortality, and prepared to kill the first three incarnations of the Doctor, angry at the Doctors for refusing his help when he was genuinely there to assist them. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart knocked him unconscious and Sarah Jane Smith and Tegan Jovanka bound him with rope. After Borusa was encased in Rassilon's tomb, Rassilon sent the Master back to his own time, promising that "his sins will find their punishment in due time". (TV: The Five Doctors) As an attempt to trap the Doctor, and steal his remaining regenerations, the Master faked his own death, ensuring the Doctor would attend the funeral at the nursing home where he supposedly spent his final days. But the Doctor was saved by Turlough, and the Master's plan was foiled yet again. (PROSE: The Velvet Dark) : The Creation of Camelot)]] The Master arrived in Camelot just after the coronation of King Arthur, and became the new Merlin after the old one died. He planned to make Arthur believe Mordred was dead so Mordred would grow up to kill Arthur at the battle of Camlan. When the Master saw that the Doctor and Tegan had arrived, he left the court and hurried to his TARDIS to retreat, while the Doctor suggested Arthur create the Knights of the Round Table to prepare for when Mordred came. (PROSE: The Creation of Camelot) The Master developed a more powerful version of the Tissue Compression Eliminator and accidentally shrank himself and his lab, without the ill effect of death. Using a device to boast his telepathy, the Master made contact with Kamelion once more, directing him to use the Doctor's TARDIS to land on Sarn. With Kamelion acting as his physical proxy, the Master had him pretend to be the locals' god and order the Doctor's death. When this failed, he had Kamelion take the small box his lab had become and take it to the lab on Sarn that used Numismaton Gas, hoping it could restore him. . (TV: Planet of Fire)]] As the Master stood in a gas vent and returned to normal size, the Doctor used the gas to apparently burn him to death. (TV: Planet of Fire) However, the Numismaton Gas increased the power of the Source of Traken still remaining in the Master's body, enabling the Master to survive. (PROSE: The Quantum Archangel) Horrifically burned, the Master went in search of the Fountain of Youth to restore himself. (PROSE: A Town Called Eternity) Using his link to Kamelion, the Master attempted to psychically interfere with the Doctor's fifth regeneration, (AUDIO: Winter) urging the Doctor to die from the spectrox toxaemia poisoning in the TARDIS, (TV: The Caves of Androzani) but was foiled by Nyssa. (AUDIO: Winter) Encountering the Sixth Doctor : The Mark of the Rani)]] The Master allied with his old Academy pupil the Rani in Killingworth against the Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown; the Master hoped to hasten the advancement of Earth's technology for his own nefarious reasons, while the Rani wanted the brain chemical that induced sleep in humans. The Doctor trapped the Master and the Rani in the Rani's TARDIS, which the Doctor had sabotaged, with the time spillage putting them in danger of being eaten by a tyrannosaurus rex. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) The Master separated the Rani's console room from the rest of her TARDIS, freeing himself while leaving the Rani to drift aimlessly through the vortex. (PROSE: State of Change) Recovering his own TARDIS and learning of the Valeyard, the Master materialised in the Matrix and observed the Doctor's trial on Space Station Zenobia while examining the Matrix footage himself to see what was tampered with. Learning that the Valeyard was an "amalgamation of the darker side of the Doctor's nature", the Master decided that the Valeyard a threat to himself and rescued the Doctor by supplying the Doctor with witnesses in the form of Melanie Bush and Sabalom Glitz, and revealing himself to the court as a surprise witness. Using Glitz as a tool, the Master tried to steal secrets from the Matrix, but was beaten by the Valeyard, and imprisoned in the Matrix with a limbo atrophier. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) The Time Lords released the Master from the Matrix, whereupon the Master killed the technicians and fled in his TARDIS. (PROSE: Mission: Impractical) After escaping, the Master could regenerate his body because the Source of Traken still existed within him. (PROSE: The Quantum Archangel) After escaping from an unsuccessful alliance with the Krotons, the Master was attacked by the Chronovores looking for revenge for his torture of Kronos, and discovered that the last remnants of the Source of Traken were fading, reducing him to his previous cadaverous form would return. The Master devised a plan to destroy the Chronovores and achieve omnipotence by trying to access the Lux Aeterna using the son of TOMTIT, the TITAN Array. He stole the equipment and used it upon a woman he hypnotised, Anjeliqua Whitefriar, expecting it to destroy her before he used it. However, she absorbed the Lux Aeterna, achieved omnipotence and became the Quantum Archangel. Using her power, she filled the universe with too many alternate timelines, leading the Chronovores to feast upon them, eventually leading to the end of the universe. The Master and the Doctor teamed up to rectify the Master's mistake by defeating the Quantum Archangel. They discovered that the Quantum Archangel had allied itself with the Mad Mind of Bophemeral so it could have infinite knowledge of the Universe. The Doctor and the Master encountered Kronos, who claimed to have been the one who attacked the Master's TARDIS, so he would come up with his plan, and would eventually lead to the Master's destruction as well as allowing Anjeliqua to survive, causing Kronos' plan for revenge to go wrong. They succeeded by draining the Lux Aeterna out of her, although not before the Master escaped using the TITAN equipment to harness the Lux Aeterna to restore his Trakenite body. (PROSE: The Quantum Archangel) : The End of the Line)]] At some point he discovered the Parallel Sect, where he discovered the Valeyard. He possessed the body of Keith Potter. He encountered the Sixth Doctor and Constance Clarke. He wanted to use the dimensional nexus to dominate them all. After the Doctor defeated him, the Master was confronted by the Valeyard, who threatened him, forcing the Master to both leave the nexus and never return and to leave the Doctor alone, as the Valeyard had a plan to deal with him. (AUDIO: The End of the Line) Further exploits : The Abominable Showmen)]] The Master was greeted by a , who had developed a plan to form a band to hypnotise viewers of The Battle of the Bands Beyond the Stars. , and all joined in the plan, and the team spent "decades" practising. (COMIC: The Five Masters) After unveiling their presence to the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald, (COMIC: The Abominable Showmen) the Masters prepared for their performance. However, this Master began to fight with Missy over the possession of her device, believing that he alone could hold the universe in his grasp. The other incarnations joined in the fight, and the five were eventually disqualified, seemingly destroying them. (COMIC: The Five Masters) Confronting multiple Doctors : Destiny of the Doctors)]] The Master captured the first seven of the Doctor's incarnations and put them into a void called the Determinant. However, the Graak successfully freed the Doctors and the Master was captured and imprisoned by one of the races involved in his game. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) After meeting Adam Mitchell, a companion who had betrayed the Ninth Doctor, the Master began working to help him take revenge on their common enemy. Together, they set up an asylum in 7214 with Autons as staff as a trap for the Sixth Doctor, Peri and Frobisher. The Doctor broke out of his cell thanks to Peri and Frobisher and melted the Autons. The Master escaped by tripping up the Doctor, leaving Adam to capture Frobisher, who was disguised as Peri. (COMIC: Facades) : The Choice)]] Using a group of Aeroliths to further his alliance, the Master syphoned their life force, to transmit to Adam, using a Gulwort. However, when they were freed by the Seventh Doctor, they chased after him. (COMIC: Cat and Mouse) After being tortured by the Aeroliths, the Master escaped, and, reunited with Adam, encountered the Eleventh Doctor. Preventing Adam from listening to the Doctor, the Master elected to kill the captured companions, (COMIC: The Choice) but was prevented when the Doctor summoned his earlier incarnations. The Master and Adam released an Auton army, but the Doctors defeated them and released their companions. However, unbeknownst to Adam, the Master planned to destroy reality itself, using the merged TARDIS that brought the Doctors there. Convinced by the Doctors, Adam stunned him, but the Master stabbed him with a hidden knife. The injured Adam managed to foil the Master's plan, but died in the attempt. The Master, still pleased by his role within all the chaos, teleported away. (COMIC: Endgame) Facing the Seventh Doctor , the Master threatens the Doctor. (TV: Survival)]] After trying to start a war between Antari Two and Antari Three, (PROSE: First Frontier) the Master went to the Cheetah World, where he took control of the Cheetah People and the kitlings. He sent them to Ace's home in the London suburb of Perivale and hunted for human recruits. At the same time, exposure to the planet was changing the Master himself into a Cheetah Person. He found a pliable young man called Midge and used him to escape. Using Midge as his "hunting dog", the Master recruited a gang of Perivale youths to defeat the Seventh Doctor and Ace. The Master killed Midge and teleported the Doctor to the Cheetah World, which had begun to break up. The Doctor escaped, but the Master was trapped on the dying world. (TV: Survival) : Police 5: The Master)]] He was later subject of a television report by Shaw Taylor during the early nineties. The television report displayed events from other planets, the tapes were sent by an "unknown source". (TV: Police 5: The Master) The Seventh Doctor once described this incarnation of the Master as having a taste for melodrama. (AUDIO: The Two Masters) Having somehow escaped Cheetah World, the Master spent a short time on Earth attempting to cure the virus by extracting nutrients from dying humans, but was once again defeated by the Doctor. (PROSE: Stop the Pigeon) Now attempting to gain a new body from the legendary race known as the Fleshsmiths, his plan was yet again stopped by the Doctor, who ejected the new body from the Fleshsmith vessel into space. (PROSE: Prime Time) Personality Degenerated body (TV: The Keeper of Traken)]] While he first approached a situation with youthful naivety, (AUDIO: The Two Masters) the Master would later preoccupied his time with finding a way to regenerate following his disfigurement. With his mobility and capabilities of camouflage decreased, he was often forced to hide his involvement in his plans until the very moment victory was within his grasp. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, The Keeper of Traken) The Master felt a stronger hatred towards the Doctor than before, specifically guiding the Fourth Doctor back to Gallifrey so he could be framed for the President's assassination and executed in disgrace, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) wished to personally kill a companion of the Doctor, (AUDIO: The Two Masters) and once hatched a plan that would have destroyed all the Doctors and unraveled the Web of Time simply for his revenge against the Doctor. (AUDIO: The Light at the End) Despite the animosity, the Master was able to have a civil conversation with the Doctor when it suited him. (AUDIO: Death Match) Meticulous in his schemes, the degenerated Master planned for every imaginable obstacle and putting in place a counter for it. (AUDIO: Trail of the White Worm, The Oseidon Adventure) He was willing to be patient with his plans, waiting inside his TARDIS for years to slowly seduce Kassia. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) While he claimed that nothing he ever did "was ever pointless", the Master seemed more comfortable with killing people just for the sake of it, (AUDIO: The Light at the End) showing a sadistic pleasure when he resorted to killing, (TV: The Keeper of Traken) and even destroyed the planet Raskalar for amusement. (AUDIO: Death Match) Despite this, the Seventh Doctor recalled how this Master was "generally a serious sort", remembering how he was "cold and cruel." (AUDIO: The Two Masters) In his degenerated state, the Master's telepathic capabilities and willpower grew stronger, with the Master proclaiming that "only his hate keeped him alive". He was able to launch a telepathic message to the Doctor from Gallifrey to the Doctor's TARDIS, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) and, once he became the Keeper of Traken, the Master forced Tremas to kill Neman through sheer willpower, and also paralyzing the Doctor to make him watch. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) "Tremas" incarnation : Logopolis)]] After possessing Tremas's body, the Master became more flamboyantly evil, bombastic and sophisticated individual, (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva, Time-Flight, The King's Demons, The Five Doctors, The Ultimate Foe) who only put trust in himself. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) He was prone to laughing maniacally and reciting lengthy and verbose speeches, accompanied by melodramatic gestures and poses. (TV: Time-Flight, The Five Doctors, The Mark of the Rani) This Master was unwilling to share any form of power with others, often betraying those he worked with to accomplish his own goals, (TV: Logopolis, The Five Doctors, The Ultimate Foe, Survival) even when working with his other incarnations. (COMIC: The Five Masters) While in Tremas's body, the Master became devoted to killing the Doctor, often employing elaborate gambits and strategies to this end. (TV: Castrovalva, The Mark of the Rani; GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) However, he mused that a cosmos without the Doctor "scarcely beared thinking about", and was willing to join forces with the Doctor if he viewed it as beneficial to himself. (TV: Logopolis, The Five Doctors, The Ultimate Foe) On one occasion, he joined forces with the Doctor simply because he didn't like the idea of someone robbing him of the personal pleasure of killing his nemesis. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) This Master was able to accurately predict the Doctor's movements, implementing multiple ways to kill him and maneuvering him into them with relative ease. (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva, The Ultimate Foe) The Rani even believed that his plans were so overcomplicated that if he walked in a straight line he would get dizzy. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) Unlike his other renditions, this Master was able to improvise when things turned awry. (TV: Logopolis, The Five Doctors, Survival) He showed a genuine disregard for life and was often uninterested in how many people died at his hands, (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva, The King's Demons, Survival) and had a particular fondness for the Tissue Compression Eliminator. (TV: Logopolis, Time-Flight, Planet of Fire, The Mark of the Rani) However, he showed an unusual level of moral standards when he apologised to Peri Brown for involving her in a battle that was originally supposed to be between him and the Sixth Doctor, and was genuinely horrified when the Rani's contraption turned Luke Ward into a tree. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) The Master was delighted and satisfied when Lord President Borusa addressed him as "one of the most evil and corrupt beings the Time Lord race had ever produced", but was surprised and outraged when his attempts to convince the Third Doctor of his sincerity was ridiculed and spurned. (TV: The Five Doctors) He also thanked Mel when she remarked on how evil he was. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) . (TV: Survival)]] After he was infected by the Cheetah virus, the Master became more calm and calculating. However, as the virus took it's toll, the Master became more animalistic and sadistic, taking satisfaction in murdering Karra and attempting to hit the Seventh Doctor's head with a club during their fight. (TV: Survival) Unlike his predecessor, this Master seemed unable to use natural hypnotism, instead using an Electro-muscular constrictor to enslave Nyssa, (TV: Logopolis) causing misdirection to discredit the Fifth Doctor at Fitzwilliam Castle, (TV: The King's Demons) and took control of Luke Ward by combining hypnotic suggestion via a crystal necklace with the Rani's mind parasites. (TV: The Mark of the Rani) When his attempts to hypnotise Sabalom Glitz with a swinging silver pendant failed due to Glitz's mind being occupied with calculating the wealth of the pendant, the Master resorted to offering Glitz a chest full of jewellery to ensure his cooperation. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) This Master referred to the First Doctor as a bore, the Second Doctor as an incapable comedian, the Third Doctor as a worthy foe, the Fourth Doctor as "the bohemian, and the wanderer", the Sixth Doctor as "the blustering one in the stupid coat", believed that the Fifth Doctor was the nice one full of charm, innocence, and naiveté, and that the Seventh Doctor was too busy setting traps to realises the ones set for him. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) Appearance and clothing Degenerated body : The Deadly Assassin)]] Either because Susan Foreman used the TCE against him while he was holding a matter transmuter, (PROSE: Legacy of the Daleks) or because he was burnt in an energy net by , (AUDIO: The Two Masters) the Master came to resemble a deformed corpse, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) with brown eyes. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) However, after absorbing some energy from the Eye of Harmony, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) he became less "putrescent". (AUDIO: Trail of the White Worm) With his decayed body, the Master would experienced almost unendurable pain. (AUDIO: The Two Masters) To hide his disfigurement, the Master took to wearing a rotting hooded cloak. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Whilst in Victorian London, he wore a mask in public to conceal his decaying appearance, and also used a cane to aid his frail body. (AUDIO: Maurice) He was described by Spandrell as being "emaciated", (TV: The Deadly Assassin) with Bob Dovie describing him as looking "burned." (AUDIO: The Light at the End) "Tremas" incarnation 's body. (TV: Logopolis)]] After the Master used the power of the Source to steal Tremas's body, the Trakenite's body was also rejuvenated, with his grey hair becoming a dark brown, and his white bushy beard turning into a black goatee beard. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) The Fifth Doctor didn't think much of the beard, calling it "rubbish" when he met his tenth incarnation. (TV: Time Crash) After the Master stole his body, Tremas's robes inexplicably changed into a black velveteen high collared tunic with puffed sleeves and long tails, (TV: The Keeper of Traken) black trousers, dark leather boots, and black velvet gloves. (TV: Logopolis) The Master would also utilise a cloak with a large collar. (TV: The Five Doctors) While stranded on Cheetah World, the Master opted to change his usual attire for a black coat with a white collar, with a white collared dark blue shirt and bow tie, black trousers and shoes, a silver waistcoat, and a belt with a dragon shaped buckle. (TV: Survival) In an account that depicted this Master with greying hair, he wore a red velvet jacket, a white waistcoat with a black jumper, and a pair of dark trousers, with leather gloves and shoes, with various rings decorating his gloves. Completing the ensemble was a black cloak with a huge collar and white lining, (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) which the Master had also worn during his alliance with Adam Mitchell. (COMIC: Cat and Mouse) While combating the Graak in the Determinant, the Master adopted many costume changes to suit the situation he found himself in; wearing an a conductor hat with an "M"-insignia at a platform station, a bowler hat while on a train taunting the Graak, a Dalek Trooper helmet while commanding a rocker launcher, and a plastic crown at a medieval themed festival. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors)